Shikon Elementary
by TheBlackKnight87
Summary: Sesshoumaru, the principal at Shikon Elementary, needs a new teacher for the third grade. He soon finds a substitute or even better, a permanent teacher..KS
1. Chapter 1 & 2

-1Hello, I am somewhat new to Fanfiction, meaning that I have been here, but I haven't written anything yet. I hope you like anything I write and don't hesitate to criticize. I need to improve, and how can I improve if you don't tell me the truth, eh?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters. -cries-**

Prologue:

Sesshoumaru Taishou couldn't believe his luck. The angel walked into his office, his school asking for a job. He normally didn't offer a job right away, but this was an exception. A teacher where she wants to work at just quit and he had to have a substitute. She just happened to be a teacher. He was actually quite surprised at all her academic achievements, and happy to help. He just didn't show it. He sat there and looked her over. She couldn't be over twenty three and yet she still wanted to teach third grade. Being the principal of Shikon Elementary, he needed only the best to teach the children. After all, he had to keep his reputation at being the most successful school system out there.

He told her to come to school the next day, when the next semester of school started. She thanked him and left. He leaned back in his chair and thought about how he became the principal of an elementary school. He had always had a soft spot for children, they were innocent and they didn't know the horrors of the world, like he did. When he first told his father, InuTaishou, about him wanting to be a teacher, his father didn't like it one bit. He wanted him to become a business tycoon and inherit the company, but Sesshoumaru wanted to teach. At first, he taught teenagers, but soon found that he worked better with children. His own daughter, Rin, is in third grade and she is the only love in his life. Her mother, Kagura, had left them for his rival, Naraku Onigumo. He owned a high school named Bone Eater High. He had no idea why it was called that, and frankly, didn't care.

He and his daughter weren't affected very much when she left, and now that live in his big house, just the two of them. Thinking of his daughter, he let a small smile surface on his usually indifferent mask and thought about how it was when they first were together without Kagura.

_-Flashblack-_

_Rin climbed into her daddy's bed late at night, when she knew everyone else was asleep. She needed to talk to him and that was the only time she could because he would always be so busy. She was relieved to find him awake, reading a book. He was now promoted by the principal who retired, Kaede. She was an old family friend. She readily gave him the job and left. She also gave him her number in case he needed it in the future. After leaving, he went to this new school to find it in a difficult situation. It was about to fall apart. He had fixed it up with the money he got from being the Taiyoukai of the West, and now is very proud to call the school his own. She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, knowing that he had heard her come in, but didn't acknowledge it yet. "Yes, Rin?" "Daddy, I need to talk to you about Mommy." This got his attention immediately and he put the book down. "What is it that you need to tell me?" His looked at his daughter with soft eyes. He had always loved her and always will, no matter what happened with her mother or not. He smiled at her, earning a grin back. "Daddy, Rin doesn't want to go with Mommy. Rin doesn't like her and she doesn't like Rin." Sesshoumaru let the smiled fade slightly when she looked at her lap as if ashamed. He scooped her up in his arms and held her in his lap, leaning down to talk to her, directly in her ear. "Don't worry, little Rin, Mommy won't come and get you. If it makes you feel better, I don't like Mommy much either…" She looked up in his eyes and they just stared at each other a few minutes before Rin yawned. "Well it looks like my little Rin is sleepy…" She shook her head 'no' before yawning again. "No, daddy, Rin is not sleepy, Rin wants to stay up with Daddy!" He chuckled at her and started 'purring' a sleepy tune to her. She pouted, "No fair!" Immediately she fell asleep and he let her curl up on his broad chest. He decided that it was time for him to go to sleep as well and turned off the light. _

_-End of Flashback-_

Sesshoumaru sighed. The divorce had gone pretty well, and Kagura never got near Rin to make her life miserable. He glanced at the clock on his wall and got up immediately, seeing it 6:00 pm. He had to get home to Rin. He knew that tomorrow was going to be interesting and couldn't wait to know more about the new teacher. Kagome Higurashi.

Chapter 1:

Kagome groaned. What was that awful noise that woke her up. She had an awesome dream about a singing banana and burrito…okay maybe not an awesome dream, a very random dream more like it. She hit the alarm clock trying to 'kill' the noise and rolled over again. Just as soon as she closed her eyes, someone came into her room and threw her curtains open, letting the light shine in. She groaned again and covered her eyes. She was about the fall asleep again, when said person decides to talk. "Kags…Kags…Kags wake up!" She opened her eyes slowly and saw her brother standing there, smiling. She glared at him and looked to the evil alarm clock. "It's five o' clock in the morning? Why wake me up at this ungodly hour!?" Her brother, Souta, smirked. "Hey Kags, don't you have to get ready for work?" This got her attention, and she jumped up out of bed before falling on her face with a blunt 'oomph'. Souta obviously thought it the funniest thing in the world because he burst out laughing.

"Souta!" She whined, "it's not funny!" She looked down to find herself trapped in her sheets. After escaping them, she stood and stretched. After hearing two satisfying clicks in her back, she looked at Souta who had finally calmed down enough to breathe. "Souta, what are you doing here? And how, may I say, in Kami's great world, did you get in?" He sighed and said, "Kags, mom kicked me out again. I also got in by the key that you gave me in case Ship needs me." Her eyes brightened at the thought of her adopted son, before she looked at the clock. She ran about her room, grabbing the clothes that she is going to wear and shower items. While she ran about she talked to Souta. "Hey Souta, can you wake Shippo up? I need to jump in the shower." "Sure, Kags." He left her to her business and left her room, soon hearing her turn on her shower. He shook his head at her fondly and walked down the hallway in her apartment. After getting to the door with the sigh that says 'No Girls Allowed,' he opened it and peered in. He saw the little redhead sound asleep. He closed the door quietly and walked over to him.

"Ship? Ship? Time to wake up, Ship." The little bright redheaded boy opened his eyes slowly to reveal Emerald eyes. His eyes adjusted to the light and he saw who woke him up. Immediately he jumped up out of bed and into the awaiting arms of Souta. "Uncle Souta! What are you doing here? Is momma up yet? Did she sleep in again? What are we going to do with her? She's gonna be late for work! I'm hungry. Can we eat? Can you help me get dressed? I'm in the third grade now! Momma's my teacher!-" Before he could continue, Souta put a hand over the little kit's mouth. He was amazed that he said all that in one breath. "Ship, I'm staying here for a little while. Kagome is in the shower, or out of it by now. Yes, we can eat. I made blueberry waffles. I can also help you get dressed, where's your uniform?" He looked around and saw the little uniform sitting on the desk across the room.

"You know, Ship, you are just like your momma. Now let's beat her and get ready first!" The little boy jumped up and down, and started grabbing all his books and his backpack and then stopped in front of Souta, holding out his uniform. Souta helped him in it and they both went to the kitchen, to sit down.

Kagome didn't want to get out of the shower, but knew she had to hurry so got out and dried off. She then wrapped the towel securely around her and walked into her room. After getting dressed, she blow dried her hair and put it up in a messy bun. She left her bangs down, and they framed her face and covered her eyes. She had on a little eye shadow, a blue color, black mascara and eyeliner, and a little lip gloss. She walked into the kitchen where she heard her son and brother talking. Or, more like Shippo talking and Souta trying to keep up.

As soon as Kagome walked into the room, all talking ceased. They gawked at her and all she did was shrug and get her milk and syrup for the pancakes. They looked her over and they thought the same thing at the same time _'Is that Kagome?' _She was wearing a suit for women, with black pants, a black jacket that was opened up to reveal a white button up shirt and a red tie. The tie was loosened and the first few buttons on the shirt were left unbuttoned. She had on her little black glasses that looked good on her. Under the pants, she had on black high-heels. What was so amazing was that she looked good, the outfit hugging her curves perfectly, but it was still appropriate for teaching. She gave them a pointed look to stop staring. "What?" They both realized their jaws had dropped and closed them with a click.

"Kagome, what time do you have to be at work?" She ate, thinking a minute before looking at the clock and seeing it was 6:30. "I have to be there by 7:30, so as soon as we finish here, we'll leave, okay, Ship?" Said child nodded vigorously and kept eating. "Souta, will you clean these up when we leave? By the way, what did you do this time to get mom to kick you out? It must've been pretty bad…" She shook her head at her little brother. He was eighteen, and she was twenty-two. He had been kicked out for numerous things and came to stay with her at her apartment. Her apartment was pretty big and had four rooms, two bathrooms, a considerably big kitchen and a huge living room/ dining room. It was at a good price, her friend, Inuyasha Taishou owning it. He let her stay there for as long as she needed and she only needed to pay so much a month. She realized she had gone off thinking while eating and came back when she realized Souta was talking.

"Well…" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I kinda didn't tell her what I was doing at a bar." She looked at him and frowned slightly. "Souta what were you doing at a bar? I mean, you're under aged and everything." Souta sighed. "I had to meet my girlfriend there. She broke up with me and I got a little drunk…" She sighed this time. "Souta, don't do that with Shippo here, got it?" He nodded and she checked her watch. She suddenly jumped up. "Oh, Kami, where did the time go? We have to go. See you later, Souta. We'll talk more later." She gave a pointed glare at him. He cowed from her glare and after they walked out, let out a breath he didn't know he had held.

Kagome opened the front door for Shippo and made sure that he was buckled in before she sat down in front of the wheel and started the ten minute drive to school. She was happy she got a job so close to where her apartment is and smiled a little to herself. The ride there was a quiet one, each of the pair lost in their own thoughts. They arrived and she took a deep breath, parking where the designated area for teachers is. She let out the breath and looked at Shippo, seeing him do the same thing. "Relax, this new school will be different, but I'm sure you'll do fine. Besides your in my class." She got out and walked around the car, letting Shippo free of the evil seat buckles and grabbing his hand. "Mama, I'm sure you'll do fine too." She smiled at him and they walked to her new classroom together. As soon as they got there, she set her briefcase on her desk and opened it up. He went to the back and put his things in his cubby then sat in the desk assigned him. This is going to be a…different…day….

Chapter 2:

Sesshoumaru saw her get out and talk to the little boy. His heart sank as he saw it must be her son, although he doesn't look a thing like her. So she was married. He laughed sadly to himself since he was alone. Of course she's married. She's beautiful and caring, good with kids. Who wouldn't want to marry her. He decided that he needed to watch her class, to make sure she's worth the payment and so he exited his office, hiding his emotions behind the usual cold mask.

He walked to her class, and all the children ran the other way and made room for him. They didn't want to get in his way. All except one who launched themselves at his leg and clung on. He looked down and his eyes softened to see Rin clinging to him. He detached the mass known as Rin from his leg and balanced her on his hip. "Rin? Are you okay?" Concern immediately came as he saw her crying. She looked up, tears in her eyes still. "Papa, what if Rin's new teacher doesn't like Rin?" He chuckled a little and wiped away her tears. "I'm sure she'll love you. Who care resist?" She smiled brightly at him and hugged him, then jumped down, grabbing his hand and 'dragging' him to her class. "Papa is going to this class, is he not?" He chuckled again and ruffled her hair before straightening out as they were now at the room.

Kagome had just sat down and arranged her things on her desk with she heard a knock. Shippo perked up a little, he had been coloring, and listened. "Please come in." Her sweet voice called through the door. She looked up to see her boss coming in. She immediately stood up and bowed respectfully. "Mr. Taishou. Can I help you?" She straightened up and looked behind her when she felt a tug on her suit jacket. After seeing it was Shippo hiding behind her, she giggled slightly before turning back to her boss, her son clinging to her leg. He merely cocked an eyebrow at the kit, but looked at her. "I'm going to evaluate you today. I need to make sure you are worth the time." She smiled slightly and nodded, inclining her head a little. "Of course, I hope to not disappoint you."

She then saw a little black head peak from behind Sesshoumaru. She smiled and knelt down, Shippo still clinging to her. "And who might you be?" The little girl peered at her before burying her face in her Father's pant leg and saying a muffled "Rin." He chuckled slightly at his daughter. "My daughter, Rin. Rin come out and meet Mrs. Higurashi." "Miss. Hello, Rin." Rin peered out again and was pushed forward by her father. She smiled shyly at the new lady. "Rin, I would like you to meet my son, Shippo." She then proceeded to push her own son in front of her and wrapped her arms around him. She whispered something in his ear that neither demon could hear, despite their powers. The shy boy immediately perked up and glomped his mother before turning back around and walking up slowly to Rin. He looked at his shoes as he spoke. "Hello, I'm Shippo." Rin immediately grabbed his hand and dragged him back to where he was sitting. "Wanna draw with Rin?" Shippo said an excited, "Yes!" and they got to work. Kagome giggled a little then looked back to Sesshoumaru. "Mr. Taishou, you can sit in the chair by my desk, if you wish." He nodded and just stared at the children for a few minutes. "So, are you married?"

She was slightly startled at the sudden question, and smiled slightly. "No, I've never even had a boyfriend. I adopted him, I actually met him on the streets. His family had died and he was all alone." She looked at her son, a small smile on her face. Then she looked back at him, blushing slightly. "I don't know why I just told you that…I've only told my family…" She looked away, blushing more. He mentally smirked. 'So she is shy is she? Cute. And that blush makes her look even more cute.' He was brought out of his musings with the bell rang. She went to her desk and got everything situated while he sat in the chair by her desk. He for the first time, looked at what she was wearing and admired it. It hugged her body perfectly. He then looked around noticing the chairs filling.


	2. Chapter 3

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.**

**Thank you all who have reviewed! It's greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter 3:**

After all the children in her class came in, she got to work. Announcements, the Pledge, and etc. were said over the intercom and then class was started. "Hello, class. My name is Ms. Higurashi. I'm going to be your teacher and I hope you have fun and learn a lot in my class." She looked around, seeing youkai children and human children alike. Smiling, she continued. "I want you all to tell me something about yourself and your name, please." They went around the room, and she saw that each child were extremely cute. In her mind she was spazzing about how cute they were. On the outside, she just showed she was happy to teach.

Sesshoumaru watched her carefully, keeping his eyes on her, but every once in a while he would steal glances at the class. It seemed that she really did know what she was doing, and all the children were enjoying her teaching. He sighed inaudibly. _'I have to stop this. I must act around her the way I act around anyone else…I-' _His thoughts were soon interrupted by the bell signaling lunch had begun. He got up and walked to Kagome. "Ms. Higurashi, you did very well. You better keep it that way or you're gonna be fired." She bowed to him as he left.

Soon everyone was at lunch. Kagome was walking through the lunch line, looking at the food that looked like it's going to eat you before you eat it. She sighed as she walked over to the salad bar and made her a small salad, then she started walking around, looking for a place to sit. After a minute, someone started calling her name and waving their arms around like they were crazy. She sweat dropped and headed over to them. After all, they were teachers.

"Hey, who are you?" She said as she sat her tray down. Before she could say anything else, her hands were grabbed by a man with short black hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had violet eyes and he was grinning. "My dear, you are very beautiful. Would you do me the honor of bearing my children!?" Kagome sweat dropped again. "Uh…" Before she could answer, the man got knocked out by the woman sitting beside him. "Hello, I'm Sango. I teach fifth grade. Miroku here teaches fourth grade. He's a pervert with wandering hands when it comes to us women, but to children, he's harmless…" Miroku woke up a few seconds later. "Why, my dear Sango, did you get closer to me?" He soon got knocked out again. Kagome laughed and sat across from Sango. "I'm Kagome. I teach the third grade. How are you today?" Sango huffed and looked at the man beside her before looking back at Kagome. "I've been better. This stupid monk won't leave me alone!" "Monk?" Kagome asked, confused. "Yes, he came from a family that were monks. I actually came from a family of demon slayers, and know how to fight and everything, I just don't do it anymore." Kagome chuckled when the one known as Miroku stirred again and groped Sango. Sango's eye twitched and he was unconscious again. Kagome couldn't help but notice the longing look that flashed through Sango's eyes for a brief moment. She could tell right away…they like each other more than they were willing to say.

"Hey, Sango. Do you want to go and hang out with me for a little while after work? We could get some coffee and just get to know each other better." Sango nodded and they separated, going to their own classrooms. The day then passed uneventfully and soon, almost too soon for Kagome, the bell rang for school to be over. She had to stay behind a little, to do work, so she let Rin and Shippo stay in her room, playing.

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch. Rin was supposed to meet him ten minutes ago in his office. He got up from his desk and grabbed his jacket. He needed to find her, it was her birthday and they were going out together to eat. He thought about were she could be and knew immediately. He sighed inaudibly, but went to Ms. Higurashi's room. He got there and walked in to find Rin and that Shippo boy playing and Kagome working. She looked up when she heard him enter, and stood up, bowing. "Hello, Mr. Taishou. Can I help you?" "No. I was just looking for Rin." Said person ran at full speed and glomped Sesshoumaru's leg. "Of course." Kagome said as she smiled at the little girl. She looked at her watch and groaned. Grabbing her stuff, she put the papers in her briefcase before turning back to her boss. "I must be leaving, Mr. Taishou." She bowed and walked over to collect Shippo.

She grabbed him, while he giggled because she grabbed his ticklish sides. "Hmm…are you my Shippo?" Shippo laughed as she tickled him and tried to speak. "Yes…mo…momma…I…am…Momma!" She laughed as she let him breath. "Come on, Ship, we have to go…otherwise your Uncle Souta will have burned the house down…" Shippo laughed, "Oh come on, Momma. You're never gonna forget about that?" "Nope, he should have been watching it…and by the by, why did he put bread in the microwave for twenty minutes, trying to make toast?" Shippo laughed nervously. "Uh…I told him that's how you make toast….heh heh…" He backed up slowly. At times like these, Kagome was unpredictable.

Kagome processed what he said and tried to keep a straight face. She soon failed and burst out laughing. "You know, Shippo, you just proved that my brother is an idiot…but you know, if I hadn't gotten home, he would be dead because the house caught on fire and I'd kill him." Shippo nodded and jumped on his mother's shoulder. She turned to see Rin and Sesshoumaru starring at them. She giggled nervously and blushed furiously. "I'm sorry.." She bowed again and exited the room. Shippo called back, "I'll see you tomorrow Rin-chan! Happy Birthday!" And then they were gone.

Sesshoumaru had watched them with indifference. He could hear them because of his demon hearing, and the same goes for Rin. He was surprised at how good Kagome was with children, but never thought to voice it. He wondered about her sometimes because he could feel her aura swirling with powers when she got mad or sad, and then her aura would disappear quickly. He was curious, at the least, about Kagome Higurashi. But he was never going to say that, nope. He then took Rin and they left as well. He half listened to Rin going on and on about how good of a teacher Kagome was. He was going to have to keep an eye on her….

Kagome met up with Sango and said, "Sorry, but I have to take this little tike home and I also have to do some things…can we meet up tomorrow?" "Sure, I'll make sure I don't have anything to do, and I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" "Okay, later!" They separated and went their separate ways. Kagome was relieved that the building was still standing when she got home, but that relief soon changed to anger the moment she walked into her apartment. "Souta…" Kagome growled as Shippo ran to his room. Said person popped out of the kitchen. "Kagome, it was an accident, I swear…please don't kill me…Kagome…"

He back up as she walked closer to him. "It's not that bad Kags…come on, just because I accidentally exploded the lasagna I was making, that doesn't mean anything…heh heh.…" Kagome growled and her eyes flashed. She took off after him, grabbing the closest thing to her, which happened to be a banana, and kept chasing him until she noticed what she grabbed. She stopped, laughing. "It's okay…I think I'll go take a nice bath while you clean all this up." He was about to argue until she gave him a look that stated If-you-don't-I'll-kill-you-in-your-sleep-and-feed-you-to-homeless-people-then-tell-mom-that-you-died-in-a-car-accident. He sweat dropped and then immediately started working. She smiled and went to take a bath.


	3. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4:

Kagome got out of the bathtub and got ready for bed. Before going to bed, she went to check on Shippo. "Hey Shippo, you sleepy yet?" She asked as she sat down on the edge of his bed. He was up, just staring out the window. "Mommy?" "Yes?" "Can I ever have siblings or a father?" This question took Kagome off guard and she looked at him questionably. "Honey, I'm not dating anyone right now, and I can't handle you, me, and your pig of an uncle Souta. I'm sure if the right person comes along, I'll get him and you'll have a father…until then, it'll be us, don't you like that?" Shippo sighed and looked at his adopted mom. "But, I don't even remember my father…can't you try to hurry it up and find someone?" She smiled at his innocence and kissed his forehead. "Shippo, you can't rush fate. Sometimes she likes to take her time." Shippo groaned, but excepted her explanation and left it. "Night momma." "Night Shippo." She kissed his forehead again before tucking him in and cutting his light off. After exiting the room, she closed it quietly behind her and headed towards her room at the end of the hall.

Sesshoumaru got back to his mansion and was walking in, a sleepy Rin in his arms. He smiled a little at her, the smile reserved for her only. He wondered if he was going to ever love anyone else besides Rin ever again. He then frowned slightly. He didn't want to die alone and before he knows it, Rin is going to grow up and leave him. He didn't want to be alone…to grow old and be put in a nursing home or worse. He wondered if he could find a person anytime soon…maybe it's Kagome Higurashi…His frown deepened at the thought. Try as he might, he couldn't take his mind off of her. No matter what, and he didn't even know why. He sighed a little as he laid Rin down on her bed and he kissed her brow before going to bed himself. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

Xx The Next Day xX

Kagome woke up to the blaring of her evil alarm clock yet again as she got out of bed, very carefully. After stretching, she went to her closet and pulled out her clothes, then sat down on her bed, brushing out her hip length black hair. She decided to put it half up and half down today, leaving it trailing down her back. After getting dressed, she put on the normal makeup and stepped back from the mirror, looking herself over to make sure nothing was out of place. She then put on her glasses and looked once more. Today she was wearing a deep red suit dress that ended at the knees. It hugged her curves, yet again it was appropriate. She put on slippers the same color of the dress and walked out. She was happy to find Souta and Shippo already eating breakfast. After pouring herself some orange juice, she grabbed a piece of toast and looked at her family. Souta was reading the newspaper while Shippo was trying to talk to him.

Smiling to herself, she sat down and then after looking at the calendar, groaned. "Souta, you know that dad's business ball thingy is coming next week…why so soon again?" He stopped reading and looked at his sister as he answered, "It's only so soon because he is going to be gone when the real time comes…he's also meeting all the other big companies…including Taishou Inc…I wonder what's gonna happen this year?" Kagome shook her head and rubbed her temples like she was getting a headache. "I have no idea…but I hope that my boss doesn't go…he's a living, breathing popsicle, but hey, it could be worse…he could hate children. If that were to ever happen, I would purify him until several life times are over…" Souta laughed. "I'm sure you would…Well, time for y'all to go, off with you!" He made shooing motions as if trying to make her go. She laughed, grabbed her car keys, grabbed Shippo and was about to exit before she turned and nailed him with a glare. "If the same thing happens today that happened yesterday, consider yourself dead and fed to a homeless person." With that, she left leaving behind a shaking Souta.

When she arrived at school, she sent Shippo to the auditorium, where all the other children wait, and went to her room. Sitting down, she got ready for another day at school. Her thoughts kept on drifting to the ball and she kept wondering if her boss was going to be there. For some unexplained reason, she felt exited at the concept of seeing her hot-beyond-belief boss there. She felt a strange attraction to him. She had the distinct feeling that there's more to him than meets the eye…but she could be wrong. For now, she was going to stick to him being her boss.

Sesshoumaru growled to himself. Boy does he hate these balls…((A/N no pun intended…heh heh…anywho)) and it happens to be an important ball. He has to go to it no matter what because of his father. Boy how does he hate his father right now. He ran a hand through his hair as he sat in his office, Rin already in the auditorium. He sighed for the umpteenth time and got up. He could feel something was going to happen today…something unusual. He shrugged it off and went to make his rounds.

Kagome smiled at her class as they filed in and she got started. The class passed normally and soon the bell rang for lunch. Instead of going to the lunchroom, she stayed in her room and worked on her computer. A few minutes after she had gotten on, there was a knock on her door and she bade them enter. And who entered you ask? Well, no other than Sesshoumaru Taishou.

He didn't know why, but he got the urge to go to Kagome's room. Upon seeing her in there by herself, he knocked on the door and entered after her was told to. He saw her rubbing the bridge of her nose and sigh. She turned to him and stood up, bowing. "Hello, Mr. Taishou. How can I help you?" "Why aren't you with the other teachers at lunch?" "Sorry, sir, but I'm not that social a person." "Ah, well I know that well. Would you mind if I joined you?" "No, go right ahead." He sat down beside her as she turned back to her desk where her lunch was laid out. He cocked an eyebrow. "A cheese burger and French fries from Burger King?" She laughed a little and waved a hand as if dismissing it. "The food here is terrible." He nodded his head. "So as I have been told. I just didn't peg you as someone who would eat that and not a salad…and you still seem fit?" She turned fully to him and smiled. "I work out everyday, either in the morning or any other time during the day. I also have to work with my Miko powers or I'll basically explode…and that's the last thing anyone needs, spontaneous Kagome combustion…hehehe…" He furrowed his brows a little. "Miko? You're a Miko?" She nodded. "I hid my aura so I won't disturb anyone, especially the youkai children, their really sensitive to it. I only let my scent and aura out when I'm alone." He nodded his understanding. "You can let your aura and scent out anytime that you want to around me." She nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, her eyes were glowing slightly for a moment before they went back to their normal blue. She smiled and sighed in relief.

He felt her power and aura engulf his own demonic aura. To him it felt…soothing. He could tell she was powerful. He sniffed a little and took in her scent, roses and jasmine combined with the scent of rain. His eyes started to bleed red and he had to turn away from her so that she wouldn't see it. He had to have a conversation with his beast.

**Future mate!**

_No, I will not take a human, even a Miko, for a mate. It is unheard of._

**No, it not. She powerful. Will make beautiful pups. **

_This Sesshoumaru will not even consider your words._

**Can't you smell her? Has any other human smelt as good as her? Future mate!**

_Fine, if it'll get you to shut up I'll court her…only if she allows it._

With that, his beast retreated to the back of his mind and he turned to face her again. She looked at him curiously. "Are you okay?" He nodded once and then turned fully to look at her. She truly was beautiful. "Kagome?" She looked him in the eyes and nodded to him to let him know she was listening. "Would you go out to dinner with me tonight?" She furrowed her eyes a minute before looking him in the eyes again. "Why?" "Darn it wench, don't ask this Sesshoumaru questions." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Nope. Not if you're gonna talk to me like that." She then turned and got back to work.

He was slightly shocked that any woman would decline a date with him. He walked up to her and bent down, speaking directly in her ear. When Kagome felt his hot breath on her ear, she couldn't help the shiver that ran up her spine…and they only got worse when he talked in that deep baritone. "You shouldn't turn your back on an enemy." She didn't look at him as she answered. "Yes, but as I know that my enemy wouldn't hurt me in a school where children are around, I deemed it okay to turn my back on said enemy. If the enemy was going to kill me, he would've done it the minute I told him I was a Miko. Not that you would've succeeded."

He blinked at her and then smirked. "Really now? You know I could still do it." She finally turned to face him. "I don't think you can." He smirked again as he leaned closer, licking from her ear down her neck, causing her to shiver. "Really now?" "Yes really…" She glanced at the clock. "You know, lunch is almost over." "Your point being?" She smirked this time. "I still have to eat." She turned away from him to eat her burger as he stood there staring at her. He growled to himself before he left again and she let out a breath she didn't know she had held. 'Well that was…unexpected…oh gah, does my boss like me?'

**Hello, my faithful readers. All pairs will come out soon and you shall see who is paired with who...but don't let that fool you! I am unpredictable, so don't count on them being normal pairings...mwhahahaha! I love the power! Anywho..cough cough, I hope you enjoyed, it's a itty bitty cliffhanger...please don't kill me! Well, I'm going to try to write as fast as I can and update and all that jazz, so keep the reviews coming and you'll be loved! .! Lotsa love! TheBlackKnight87**


	4. Chapter 5

-1After the little mishap with Sesshoumaru, Kagome's life went on like normal. She was a little confused at her boss, but decided to act like nothing happen and go home. She sighed as she got into her car, Shippo had gone to a boy named Kohaku's house, and so she had to go home alone. She tried to start her car up and low and behold, it made a funny sound and died. She tried again. Same reaction. She crossed her fingers. 'Third time's the charm.' She tried the third time and the car….didn't start up. Cursing in a language she didn't know she knew, she got out of the car and popped the hood. She sighed, "Oh joy, I know close to nothing about a car and now my car is dead. I shall mourn you, dear car. You were faithful and lasted years. You shall be missed." She then had a mood change and got angry, kicking the car. "You stupid piece of junk, you had to pick TODAY to die." Then she threw her hands up in the air and made a scream of annoyance. Then she said those faithful words. "Could this day possibly get any worse?" All of the sudden, it started to rain. "Oh come on! The sky was clear and everything!" Of course, poor Kagome was exaggerating and the sky had a couple clouds in it before it started to rain. Kagome, being the sensible person she is, plopped down on the ground. In the rain.

Sesshoumaru glanced out the window of his office. 'Strange. A sudden downpour. The weather man didn't say anything about that…' He heard a frustrated scream and then the rain started pouring down. He looked around and saw Kagome on the curb with her knees pulled up to her chest. 'What the…what is she doing out in the rain?' He got up, grabbed his poncho and headed outside with an umbrella. Walking towards her, he towered over he now shivering form. "Why are you out in the rain, Higurashi?"

Jumping at the voice, Kagome looked up after she heard the cold voice. She saw Sesshoumaru holding an umbrella over her petite form, staring down at her. She smiled slightly before answering. "Because my car died." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "So you deem it necessary to sit in the rain because your car died?" She coughed and looked at him again. "Maybe I do." He restrained the urge to roll his eyes and he held his hand out to her. "Come on, I don't need a new teacher sick. I don't like working with substitute teachers." She complied and grabbed his hand, pulling herself up. "Uhm, and you care nothing about my health as a person?" He looked at her coldly. "This Sesshoumaru does not need to care about a stupid human's health." She glared at him and stopped walking. "Well 'this Sesshoumaru' needs to learn some compassion. I guess I'll have to walk home."

She was stopped by a clawed hand grabbing her arm. Looking from the hand, to his eyes and back she sighed again. "This Sesshoumaru will take you home." She cocked an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at him, thinking whether or not to go with him. Shrugging mentally, she walked with him to his car and got in, then buckled up. Watching him get in, she looked out the window and propped her elbow onto it and stared out into the rain. She was probably going to get sick now.

After getting in, Sesshoumaru started the car and pulled out. "Where do you live?" She turned to face him. "Go right then straight then right again and then left twice, then right, then straight, the left one last time and you are at my apartment complex. It's number is 309 and the apartment number is 2299." He nodded and started in the direction of her apartment. Not realizing it, she fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at Kagome to see her asleep. He shook his head a little, before going back to driving. He was almost there when she started singing in her sleep. "I feel pretty, oh so pretty..." He cocked an eyebrow at her, and his eye twitched a little at the annoying song that was now stuck in his head. Thankfully for him, he had just arrived at her apartment. He got out and walked around, opening the cardoor and he stared down at Kagome, trying to find a way to wake her up. He shook her, saying "Kagome, wake up, we're here." After a few minutes of her not waking up to that, he shook her a little harder. She finally woke up after thirty minutes of trying. "So we're here?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes, looking like a small child. He nodded and stepped back so that she could get out.

She stepped out and stretched, then turned back to her boss and bowed. "Thank you for taking me home." He nodded and went around the car, getting in the car. He waited for her to get into her apartment before he left. He got home a little while later and went inside, slipped off his shoes, and then heading towards his shower.

Kagome got her door open and waved at Sesshoumaru as he drove off. She noticed the silence and called, "Souta, are you home?" After getting no answer, she went to take a shower. Afterwards, she went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and found a note for her from her brother. "Dear sis, I'm at Kouga's and I'll be home later." She read it aloud, then shook her head lightly. Tonight she was going to be all alone. She shrugged. Better than being with Kouga and Souta, after all, Kouga was obsessed with her and still is. She fixed her some dinner and watched a little TV before falling asleep and continued singing the song from earlier in her sleep.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters! **

**Hello to all. I am keeping it SK, but all other pairings shall remain a mystery for now. For I don't even know yet...if you have any suggestions, they are welcome, but I can't guarantee that I'll use them. Thank you for the reviews, and keep 'em comin! Lotsa love! TBK**


	5. Chapter 6

-1Souta smiled evilly when he got home and he saw Kagome on the couch asleep. He make and evil scheme and walked over to her. Bending down, he got close to her ear while she was still snoring. Getting closer, he egged himself on. 'A little closer…closer…closer…There!' He then screamed in his sister's ear, "KAGOME YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR WORK!!!" He jumped back as she fell off the couch onto the floor and started to hyperventilate, looking like a fish out of water as she flailed her arms about and opened and closed her mouth. He laughed so hard and ran into the kitchen cackling as she started to breath and calmly got to her feet. She felt dizzy, but that could wait. She had to kill Souta now. He watched from the kitchen, suddenly quiet. She turned slowly to face him and he saw that her face was red from anger and that she was trembling. He back up slowly as she stalked forward as if he was her prey. "K…Kagome, it was just a joke!" He gulped as she got closer.

"Oh, but Souta it isn't a joke now, is it?" She was about to grab something, anything, until a red fur ball launched their self at her. "Momma, I'm glad your up." He noticed that even though her face was red, she was very pail and her skin was hot to the touch. "Mama, are you okay?" She looked at him. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" "Because you're running a fever. Uncle Souta, Momma can't go to work today!" Souta nodded his head and walked over to her, feeling her forehead. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Kags, what happened to make you get a fever?" She thought a few moments, then sighed. "Yesterday my ever-so-loyal-until-yesterday car broke down and then I said the oh-so-faithful words 'It couldn't get worse than this' and then it started raining. I sat down onto the curb until Mr. Taishou came out and took me home."

Souta and Shippo exchanged a look, then turned back to Kagome. "Still, you aren't going anywhere. You need to call in sick. I'm sure Mr. Taishou will understand." He pulled her to her bed and pushed her in. "I'll go get the phone, medicine, and thermometer. Shippo, you stay here and make sure that she doesn't go anywhere. You know how she gets." Shippo saluted. "Yes sir!" Souta chuckled and left them. Kagome groaned. "Shippo why do I have to stay here again?" "Because you're sick. Once you take medicine, you'll feel better after you get some rest." He recited the ever used line. "And who told you that?" "You did." "Right." "Yep" "Fine" "Yup" "Shippo, I need to go to work." Kagome moved to get up, but Souta walked in just in time. "No you don't. You're staying here if we have to tie you to the bed and feed you baby food." He gave her the medicine, and then handed her the phone. "Come on, call NOW."

Sesshoumaru was looking through some paperwork when the phone rang in his office. He let his secretary answer it before getting buzzed. "Sir, it's Miss. Higurashi on the phone." "Thank you, send it though." "Yes sir, line two." He pushed the button and answered. "What?" "Sorry to disturb you sir, but I'm…I'm….achew! …I'm sick. I need to take the day off." He growled. "No, you should've stayed out of the rain. Come in now." He hung up the phone before any arguments and went back to the paper work.

Kagome sighed as she hung up and turned to the waiting guys. "Guys, I have to go in. He said so." They sighed and left the room for her to dress. Getting up, she got dressed, throwing her hair up in a high ponytail and putting on black dress pants with a white button up shirt that wasn't tucked in. She put on nice black boots and then put on mascara and eyeliner. Looking decent, she went for breakfast where the boys were waiting giving her hot coffee. Taking it, she got Shippo and they left so she would be there on time. Shippo kept on peaking glances at his mother who had a tissue in her hand and kept coughing. He shook his head. 'Maybe Mr. Taishou isn't really that nice. Rin said he was, but I just can't believe her,' he thought, looking out the window once more.

Arriving, she led them into her room and put her briefcase on her desk. She also put a box of tissues close and sat down getting organized. Shippo sat in his desk quietly as he watched her. She seemed to be getting more pale and he was worried. He knew she would just tell him that she's fine, but he knew better. He sighed and laid his head on his arms, still looking at his mother. A few minutes later, the bell rang and all the children filed in. Kagome was even more pale.

"Good morning class." She smiled as she got a reply of "Good morning Sensei." "Today we'll start off with a little math and then we'll move on to spelling and then after that science. After lunch, we'll have reading and history. Please get out your math book." Shippo and Rin were glancing at each other, sharing the same concern about Kagome. No one seemed to notice, but she was now deathly pale.

She was up at the chalk board writing when she felt a wave of nausea and dizziness. She tried to ignore it and kept teaching. "Okay, five times fifty two is?" "Two hundred and sixty." "Correct. Now that we're done with that, please…please…" She couldn't continue as the dizziness got worse and she fainted to the floor, the students freaking out. Rin ran to the office.

Sesshoumaru just got off the phone and sighed, rubbing his temples. Why did his brother have to call him today? He was having a bad day so far and it seems to be getting worse. He got the distinct feeling that something bad was going to happen, he shrugged it off until Rin came rushing into the room, crying and panting. "Daddy…pant…Higurashi…sensei…fainted…pant…she…looks too pale." She finished after she got calmed down, but still crying. He got up immediately and followed her back to class to find Kagome on the ground, white as snow. The kids were freaking out and crying. "Sit down and shut up!" He bellowed, as he went over to Kagome, Shippo by her side and crying a little, but for the most part calm. He was pleased that the kids did as told and knelt down beside Kagome.

He felt her skin and if felt like fire it was so hot. He shook his head. He knew this was his fault and he had to fix that. He picked her up bridal style and went to his secretary. "I have to take her to the hospital. Please watch everything and get someone to watch her class." His secretary nodded and went about her tasks as he took Kagome to the car. He settled her inside the car with a seatbelt on and got in the drivers' seat, and drove to the hospital. They took her to a room and he sat down in the waiting room, waiting for answers. Soon they came out and said that she had a severe cold and possibly pneumonia and needed rest. They allowed him into her room a little while later.

Kagome awoke to a bright white room. She closed her eyes from the light. She almost laughed to herself when she thought, 'It's too bright! Don't go near the light!' Had she not been really, really sick at the time, she would have. She opened her eyes more slowly before she looked around the room. She didn't remember anything, the last thing she did remember was going to sleep on the couch. She then spotted silver hair and amber golden eyes staring intently at her. Even though his faced betrayed not emotion, she got the distinct feeling he blamed it on himself. Although she was surprised to see him there. "Wha…what happened?" As she spoke, her voice was hoarse. She cringed from it before clearing her throat. He looked intently at her. "You don't remember?" "Nope, I only remember going to sleep on my couch last night.

He shook his head mentally as he got out of his reverie when he heard her heart beat speed up, signaling that she was coming awake. Now he heard she doesn't remember anything. He might as well tell her the truth. "You came to work and you fainted, so I brought you here," He spoke in the cool, calm monotone voice as always. Kagome sighed and plopped her head down on the bed. "I hate hospitals," She whispered to herself, unaware that Sesshoumaru heard her. He stood up abruptly and went to move out of the room, before he was stopped by a small voice from Kagome. "Please don't leave me." He nodded slightly and sat down beside her hospital bed and waited until she fell asleep. He watched her as she slept that day.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters XP**

**Hello all my faithful readers. I'm sorry this story hasn't been updated in a while, but I have had a major writer's block and it sucks...anywho, thanks for the reviews, and I'm gonna try to overcome the evil writers block from Hades. Also formally known as E.W.B.F.H. Anywho, cough thanks everyone and keep the reviews coming! Lotsa' love! TBK**


	6. Chapter 7

-1Kagome woke up and glanced around the hospital room yet again. She glanced over and saw her boss leaning back in the chair, asleep. He seemed to have dark bags under his eyes. She looked at him closely, noticing that he looked peaceful yet beautiful in his sleep. Shaking her head mentally she furrowed her eyebrows. 'Where did that come from?' She thought, her cheeks heating a little. She wondered how long she was out and was about to get up when she heard her stomach growl. She glanced at Sesshoumaru who was still asleep so she tried to get up out of the bed, sliding out until her feet touched the floor and she fell to her hands and knees, her legs numb from misuse. Sighing, she sat on her butt and crossed her legs Indian style as she propped an elbow up on her knee and laid her chin in her hand, huffing. "What the heck is wrong with me?" She asked to no one in particular before letting out a 'meep' as she was picked up by the waist and put back on the bed. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru glaring at her.

He had woke up when he heard her fall to the floor with a 'thunk' and looked to her bed. He was surprised that she wasn't there and was about to get up when he heard her ask "What's wrong with me?" He got up silently and picked her up, putting her back up on the bed. He glared at her because she was still weak and a little pale and tried to get out of bed? He was a little angry, even though he didn't know why.

Kagome sweat dropped… "Eh…sorry?" Was her timid question, bringing Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts and his eyes softened a little before he realized what he was doing and hardened them again. "You shouldn't try to get up, you're still weak from being ill." She looked down guiltily, then looked back up, "How long have I been out?" "Just for the night. You should be able to go home soon. Shall I take you home?" Kagome shook her head, "No, I'll call my brother and he can come pick me up. He'll probably be worried since I didn't come home last night, anyway." Thinking about getting home, her stomach growled again and she scowled at it, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru had watched her carefully, then heard the growl. Amusement shone briefly in his eyes before he said, "Please, I insist. I'll take you out to eat and take you home. You can call your brother before we leave." His voice left no room for argument, and Kagome was too tired and hungry to argue. "Fine, may I borrow your cell phone?" He handed it to her without a word and she dialed the familiar number, sitting Indian style on the bed.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Souta, it's me."  
_"Kags! Where the hell have you been!?"_

"I fainted at work and Mr. Taishou took me to the hospital."

"_Oh really now?" _His voice turned teasing.

"Souta…don't you start…" She growled threateningly, surprising Sesshoumaru a little.

"_Why, my dear older sister, what are you talking about?" _He feigned hurt.

"Have you been hanging out with that stupid monk again?"

"_He's not stupid! You've never even met him anyway! How do you-"_

"Souta, Mr. Taishou is going to take me to eat and take me home. Be there. Where is Shippo?"

"_Fine, be crabby. He's right here."_ He handed the phone to Shippo.

"_Mama?"_

"Yeah, I'm here. Has he…er…you BOTH tried burning the house down yet? If you have, you are so dead."

"_Eheh"_ He laughed nervously, _"nope, everything is…" _Glass could be heard breaking. _"Uh…gotta go see you soon! Bye!"_

Kagome blinked and looked at the phone before flipping it closed and handing it to Sesshoumaru with a shake of the head and a growl. Mumbling under her breath, "Those bakas are so dead." Sesshoumaru raised a brow but said nothing. Kagome grabbed her clothes and looked at him expectantly. "Excuse me?" "Hn." "I need to change." His cheeks flushed as he realized that and he nodded and stepped out of the room, leaving her to change in peace. A few seconds later he heard her call, "Okay, I'm done." He got inside and saw her brushing her hair with a brush out of her purse. "Are you ready?" "Yes." She got up a little shakily out of bed and fell back on it as a wave of dizziness hit her. Sesshoumaru shook his head and helped her up, putting an arm around her waist and leading her arm to around his neck, her other arm holding the hand at her waist. Blushing at the closeness, she sighed and let him do it.

Signing her out, he led her to his car and opened the door, settling her inside and going to the other side. Driving a little ways, he came upon a little restaurant that he visited often, and he pulled into it. He sighed at the sign. "Inuyasha's Forrest Café." The last thing he wanted was to see his brother, but he was loathe to admit that the food was excellent. Opening the car door, he led her inside and sat her at a table before going to order. His stupid brother just had to be there. "Well hello Sesshoumaru, what brings you here?" "Shut up Hanyou and get me two hamburgers and French fries." Inuyasha growled, but obliged. Getting the orders and sending a glare at his younger half-brother, he went back to Kagome who was staring out the window, aware of the rain falling yet again. A single tear ran down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away as she saw Sesshoumaru coming from the corner of her eye.

He had seen the tear, heck he even smelt it and wondered what was wrong, but left it alone. Sitting down across from her, he handed her the food that was hers and grabbed his own. He was mildly surprised that she had good table manners, and didn't pursue a conversation like most. Her eyes just stared at the table as she ate mechanically and her eyes were glazed over in sadness. She looked at the date on her watch to make sure she was correct and she got even more sad. Sesshoumaru got the sudden urge to comfort her, thinking that the sad look didn't suit her at all.

"Are you okay?" She was pulled out of her thoughts when he asked that and blushed, realizing she had been ignoring him. "I'm sorry." He grunted before pinning her with the intensity of his eyes. "Are you okay?" She shook her head lightly, her eyes watering again. "Yes, I just get sad when it rains, that's all. Stupid, eh?" He shook his head lightly. "Not at all, a lot of people get sad when it rains." She smiled a little and nodded. "Thank you…for everything. I don't know what I could've done without you. Stupid ol' me had to go and get sick by sitting out in the rain." She shook her head at herself and lowered her eyes from him until she felt a clawed finger under her chin. "No, you're not stupid and far from it. Never let anyone put you down. Never." He left his finger remain on her chin for a moment, searching her eyes before removing it and they finished eating in a calm, comfortable silence.

When they finished, Sesshoumaru took Kagome home. After arriving, Kagome unbuckled and turned to him, smiling. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, again." She smiled brightly and exited the car, leaving a flabbergasted (A/N hehehe…I like that word...it's fun to say…anywho) Sesshoumaru behind. He stared at her as she walked into her house before pulling out and heading home to Rin, a small smile on his face.

Kagome walked quickly up to the porch and sighed as she stood under the roof. She hesitated going in, because she was afraid of what the house's shape would be in. Slowly opening the door, she glanced around. "Souta, Shippo?" She called. Then she spotted it. Her eyes flashed with anger as she growled and grounded her teeth. "Where are you? I know you're here!" She picked up the broken pink bunny figurine and looked at the shattered pieces. She ran around the apartment and found Souta and Shippo hiding in the closet. She pulled them by the ears out of the closet and closed it before pinning them with a stare. "TELL.ME.WHAT.HAPPENED.NOW." The laughed sheepishly. "I thought it was possessed…I mean, come on! I was staring at me and it scared me. You know about my fears of pink and bunnies, let alone that one. It was T.C.F.C. (A/N I made this up, it stands for To Cute For Comfort…I hate pink and bunnies…they are EEEVVVIIILLLL….if you don't believe me about the bunnies, watch Monty Python! Anywho…cough back to the story.) It scared me!" Kagome growled and Shippo and Souta looked at each other before scattering and running away. "You come back here this instant!" The 'happy' sounds of breaking glass, screams of pain, and things running into the walls could be heard from the other apartments all night.

**Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha characters...**

**Hello to all! . So I'm on Spring Break, so I'll be able to write a little more...hopefully...I'd have to still the computer away from my evil little brother hmm...anyway, I know the pairings finally! So happy! No, actually I'm not, but all well I'll be good. I like this chapter, had a little fun doing it and I think I'm gonna write another story soon, so keep a lookout for it! I'm happy that I've gotten over three thousand hits! Woot! So anyway, keep the reviews coming! Lotsa love! TBK87**


	7. Chapter 8

-1Kagome woke up at three o' clock the next day. Not being able to get back to sleep, she got up and went to the kitchen to make her something to eat and drink. Then she did the smartest thing in the world. She made a French Vanilla Cappuccino, pop tarts, and waffles. She then got very very hyper. So she decided to clean the house and started running around looking for cleaning supplies and whatnot (A/N Tis a word.) and after getting them all on, she turned music up LOUD. Forgetting anyone else lived with her, she started cleaning and cleaning and cleaning until she was interrupted by Souta.

"Kags, why are you up this early? I mean, gah, now it's like four o'clock in the morning. What's up?" Kagome looked at him and the look in her eyes made Souta uncomfortable. "Crap, you're hyper aren't you?" "Sorry,Souta,can'ttalktoohypertodoanythingelsemustburnthesugaroffwithwork.Don'tcome nearmeunlessyouwanttobecleaned.Ihavetogetbacktowork.IsShippoup?Ibethewouldhavefunwithhishypermother!Gowakehimup!Comeon,IonlyhavethreehoursbeforeIhavetogotoschool!Besides,I'mnottired,Islepttoomuchyesterday.Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!?" Souta blinked once. Then twice. And finally, the thrice time he decided to speak. "What? Kagome breath, it's amazing that you can say that all in one breath, but you need the necessity of air. Now repeat what you said _slowly_." He put emphasis on slowly. Kagome took deep breaths to calm down and spoke, still fast, yet slow enough to understand. "Sorry, Souta, can't talk too hyper to do anything else must burn the sugar off with work. Don't come near me unless you want to be cleaned. I have to get back to work. Is Shippo up? I bet he would have fun with his hyper mother! Go wake him up! Come on, I only have three hours before I have to go to school! Besides, I'm not tired, I slept too much yesterday. Please please please please please!?" "Good, now that you are breathing and talking alright…" He walked over to the radio and turned it off. "Sis, I'll clean some more. Shippo is asleep, now you go take a nice relaxing bath.

Kagome sighed as she got into the hot water, it comforting her. It took a while for Souta to get her to stop cleaning and now she is in the bathtub. Her hyperness was immediately washed away, and in it's wake, was a headache. "Gah, I feel like I have a hangover. What happened?" She looked around, not remembering what the heck happened before she ended up in the bathtub. Shrugging, she leaned back and relaxed. "Oh well, might as well enjoy this bath.

Kagome walked into the kitchen an hour later. She was wearing black dress pants with a red shirt and black tie. She put on her glasses and tied her hair at the nape of her neck, letting to rest flow down her back. Even in a ponytail, it came down to her waist. Sighing, she sat down and made her a cup of coffee as Souta fixed breakfast and Shippo chattered about how much everyone was worried for her. She interrupted a little while later, "Souta, why was I up this morning?" Souta turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow, then turned back to breakfast. "You couldn't sleep so you got up and made yourself waffles and a French Vanilla Cappuccino, then you got extremely hyper and started cleaning the house with loud music, thus waking me up. Now off with you, it's time for you to go to school. Shippo has already eaten, so you don't have to worry about him." "Oh yeah, don't you remember, Souta? I don't have a car." "Yeah, take mine." "You're precious mustang?" "Yep, now off with you. Oh the keys." He fished them out of his pockets and threw them to her. "Thanks Souta! Later!" Taking her coffee, she took Shippo to the car.

Arriving at school, she told Shippo to go on and go to her class, she had to go talk to her boss. Halfway there, she collided with a hard mass. Before she could fall, she was caught by the waist and feet was brought back to the floor. Sapphire blue connected with baby blue as she said, "I'm sorry." Stepping around him, she started walking before her arm was grabbed. "No, I'm sorry. Uh, can I get you some coffee or something?" "No, I'm quite alright Mr.…" she trailed off. "My name is Kouga, Kouga Shamanu. I'm the gym teacher. Forgive me for asking, but what is your name?" "Uh…Kagome Higurashi. I teach third graders. Sorry, Mr. Shamanu, I have to talk to Mr. Taishou." She tried to move past him, but he would not allow it. "Have the gods sent you to be my woman!? Praise Kami! My woman is beautiful and intelligent. Come with me on Friday to the movies?" "Um..No, I'm sorry I can't I-" He cut her off, "Of course you'll come, you're my woman!" "No, Mr. Shamanu, please I have to…uh…" In truth, she didn't have anything to do, but she wasn't going to tell him that. "She's going with me to the movies on Friday, Shamanu. Deal with it and leave." Another voice joined in, it was soft, smooth, and deep. It was also a familiar monotone.

"Mr.…Mr. Taishou…uh…" "Remember, I told you, call me Sesshoumaru." "Yes, I will be going on a date with Sesshoumaru on Friday, I'm sorry." She turned and walked over to Sesshoumaru, who just came out of the office when he heard them. He let her in and glared at Kouga before closing the door. "Uh, thanks Mr. Taishou. I came to ask if there are any papers or anything that I left here?" "Sit." "Uh…okay. Is there something you want, Mr. Taishou?" He sat down across from her and didn't answer. He just stared. And stared. And stared some more. All the staring was really creeping poor Kagome out. "Uh…Sir?" "I told you to call me Sesshoumaru," He repeated, and Kagome locked eyes with him, startled. "What? You mean you weren't just saying what you said to get Kouga off?" "This Sesshoumaru never says anything he doesn't mean." Kagome stared at him with wide eyes before jumping up from the seat. "I thank you for helping me and all, but there is no way I'm going on a date with you! I'm you're employee." "Well then you're fired."

(A/N I was so going to leave it here, but nope, I decided to be nice. I don't like cliffhangers as much as anyone else.)

Kagome blinked and then bowed. "As you wish." She stepped to the door and was about to open it when her back was slammed into a wall, being held by a red eyed Sesshoumaru. "Is my company so bad that you will not spend one night with me?" He growled out. "No, Mr. Taishou. It's just that you are my boss and I don't date my colleagues or bosses. I'll get my stuff and leave. Good bye." She moved past him and went out of the room, going to her room, she told Shippo, "Honey, I have to go home. I'll come back later to pick you up, and explain later. See you later, sweetie." She kissed his forehead and hugged him as well as Rin, who was sitting by him. She then walked out and got in the car. The rain started pouring again and Kagome drove home. When she got out, she went inside and burst out crying, throwing her arms around Souta, who was looking at his sister with concern.

"What's wrong, Kags?" She sobbed and when she finally stopped, she looked at Souta with red puffy eyes. "He..he fired me because I wouldn't go on a date with him." She stared at her shoes as if ashamed. Souta looked at his sister with pity. Putting his finger under her chin, he brought her eyes up to meet his. "Is that all he did or did he try to force himself on you?" She shook her head. "No, but I'm going to start packing right away. I'm calling momma and I'm going to ask if we can move in with her…and that…that…man. I don't want to be around them, but since they moved into that big house, I need somewhere to live and they have a house big enough. I'm sure she's over being mad at you, so you'll probably be moving back in with her, or you could move in with that perverted monk." He nodded and watched his sister walk off before calling the monk. "Miroku, hey, I know you're at school. Kagome got fired. Yeah, it's terrible. Taishou fired her because she wouldn't go on a date with him. Yeah, well…No, you can't go out with her, you have a girlfriend already. I'm sure Ayame wouldn't like you going out with her. Thanks, I'll talk to you later."

Kagome picked up the phone and called her mother.

_"Hello?"_

"Momma, I need to move in with you. I got fired."  
_"What!? Why, sweetie?"_

"Be…because I wouldn't go out with my boss. So, can Shippo and me move in with you? I'll register him for my old school and everything."

_"Sure sweetie, see you soon?"_

"Yes, you'll be seeing me today. I'm packing up everything and bringing it over."

_"Okay, sweetie, see you in a little while."_

"Bye, momma. Love ya."

_"Love you too, bye."_

Hanging up, Kagome sighed and went to the closest where she kept all the boxes. She packed up everything, and set the twenty seven boxes in the living room. "Hmm…since the apartment came with all the furniture, none of this is mine. I'm finished with packing, let me have a once around and then I'm ready to go. I'm glad mom sent that truck over." She said to her self as she gave a last look to her small apartment. Making sure she got everything, she grabbed the boxes Souta hadn't already and set them in the truck. Getting in the car, she sighed as they made their way to their new home with their mother.

After getting settled in at her mother's house, she went to go get Shippo. Pulling up, she went inside, and grabbed the stuff she had forgotten before Shippo came up. "Hey, Ship. Let's go." "Momma, what's wrong? You look like you've been crying." "I'm fine, Ship. Now, we're going to live with grandma for a while, so you'll have to change schools. I'm sorry buddy, but I'll explain more when we get-" She was cut off when she was glomped by none other than Sango. "Hey Sango. I'm leaving now." "But why! I mean, I know why, but why do you have to leave?" "Here Sango, this is my number, you can call me and we'll get together and talk later, okay?" She pulled out her number and handed it to Sango. "Okay. I'll talk to you later, I need to be getting to my classroom." She gave one last hug before leaving them. "Shippo, let's go now." "Okay Momma."

They left, not aware of the golden eyes following their every move.

Getting to where they are staying, Shippo ran in and talked to his grandmother as Kagome went up to her room. After she had collapsed on the bed, her mother came to get her. "My, you're going to have to get used to this mansion. We also have wonderful neighbors, InuTaishou and his wife, Izayoi. Oh! Are you going to you're father's company ball?" "Yes, momma." "Good, because it's tomorrow!" "WHAT!?" "Yep, and darling, have you gotten all your things? Like a dress and shoes and whatnot?" "No, momma. I totally forgot about it." "I figured as much, you've got dresses in the wardrobe also with shoes to match. Now got to sleep, it's late." Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at her watch. Seeing it ten o'clock, she figured she fell asleep when she collapsed on the bed. "Thanks mom, g'night." "Okay, sweetie. I'm glad you're here. Shippo is already asleep, by the way. G'night sweetie."

After she left, Kagome was about to fall back to sleep when she felt a sudden weight on the bed. Startled, her eyes snapped open to where the weight was and she smiled at the familiar face. "Buyo, it's been awhile you fat cat. I'll talk to you more in the morning." Yawning, she let Buyo curl up on her other pillow before sleep claimed her.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.**

**Sorry about that! It's not what it seems, so you don't have to worry about it! It all will be in due time! If Miroku is with Ayame, who is Sango with? You'll see in the next chapter about the ball. Thanks for all the reviews, and keep 'em comming! Lotsa love! TBK87**


	8. Chapter 9

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.**

**I'm sorry if switching from present tense to past tense and whatnot gets on your nerves, but I've had troubles with that like A LOT. I try to go back and make sure it's in the right tense, but I didn't have enough time to with this story…Also, Sesshoumaru fired her because she would be a big distraction at work, plus she said no to him. **

**Sesshoumaru: ****That is correct. No one says no to this Sesshoumaru…growls.**

**Kagome: ****I just did.**

**TBK87: ****She did because I rock and I say she did. Sticks out tongue. Anyway, please forgive mistakes, I'll work on them, and I'm going to reveal something in this chapter! And don't worry, Sango is ****NOT with Inuyasha…you'll see who, but you must promise not to hate me...**

Kagome woke up to birds chirping and the sun shining bright, automatically brightening her own mood. She got up and got dressed. Dragging herself to the bathroom, she started brushing her teeth. Looking up, she froze. She stared at herself in the mirror…and stared…and stared….and stared….and stared….She pinched herself to make sure she was awake, she got a real shocker that, in fact, she was. She calmly finished brushing her teeth and walked downstairs to where her mother was sitting in the living room, talking to a strange man. "Uh…Momma, can I talk to you a moment?" She asked timidly, eyeing the stranger warily. "Sure sweetie, please excuse me."

Walking into the kitchen, Kagome sat down ungracefully and looked at her mom. "What's wrong with me?" She referred to her new look. She had sharp white fangs, along with sharp, deadly claws that were painted purple and red. Her ears were pointed and her hair had grown to mid-calf and was deep black with red and purple streaks. She had a fluffy tail that was automatically moved over her shoulder. It was a black tail with strips of red and purple. On her face, was two stripes, both purple, and a red teardrop with a blue out line of flames. Her eyes were the same, if a shade paler of blue, and she had seemed to grown taller, her physical attributes changed, also. She was no longer the short five foot five inches, but now a full six feet tall. Her body was more curvy and her breasts had seemed to grown about two to three cups.

Looking her daughter over, she smiled. "Darling, it's you're birthday. This was supposed to happen to you on your eighteenth birthday, but you were in so much emotional stress that you couldn't change. Now it's six years later and you're able to change. I'm so happy for you! You see, you're biological father was a full blooded demon, along with you're mother, my sister. They were the rulers of the Southern lands, and own a huge business."

"But if they are demons, doesn't that make you one, too?" "No, I was adopted." "But, I mean, why now?" Her guardian, Sakura, smiled. "Because you've gotten strong, indeed. You are an Inu Miko demon. In fact, you are the last of their kind. You have been betrothed to a very powerful demon every since you were born." "But, why did they give me up?" "Darling, they couldn't have you live with them, it was dangerous times. Humans couldn't except demons and so they had to hide you to protect you. The reason that I kept bothering you about going to that stupid ball was so you could meet your real parents. Also, they are going to announce your betrothal. Now, the man I was talking to is InuTaishou, he is the father of the man you are betrothed to. Come and meet him." To shocked to do anything else, Kagome got up and followed the woman who had raised her. Sitting down, she sat by her and across from the man.

"Hello, Kagome, you've grown so much!" Kagome had been lost in her thoughts about the present situation, but when he spoke, she was brought out of them. "Why find me now?" Kagome couldn't help, but ask. "Because, dear, everyone thought you were dead. Even your parents. You just disappeared from the face of the planet. My son, you're betrothed, even found a mate because he didn't believe you were alive. He is divorced now, or I would have to break them up, because you both were strongly bonded when you were little and were promised to each other. Now, I'll let you meet him tonight. I'm sorry, Sakura, but I have to leave now, I have to tell him. It's not going to be pretty. See you at the ball tonight, my dear." He then left the women to their thoughts.

"Now come on dear, we have to find something for you to wear tonight!" Sakura exclaimed as she dragged Kagome back upstairs. "Sakura, thank you!" Kagome hugged her mother figure and giggled as she was being dragged upstairs still. Once they reached her room, she was pushed into the bathroom for a shower as Sakura went through the dresses to find the right one to fit her. Coming out of the shower a little while later, she saw the dress Sakura had picked and squealed like a little girl. "Wow, it's beautiful!" It was a kimono that had clouds that were raining and showed a weeping willow and sakura blossoms being blown around in the wind. A small river of water ran around the kimono and up the sleeves.

"Now come on, time to get you ready, the ball starts in just a few hours!" They set about preparing. Kagome got into the dress and put on the matching slippers. The next thing they did was her hair. It was pulled up into an elegant bun with blue studded chopsticks holding it up. Her bangs were left to frame her face and were curled slightly. Next was makeup. Careful not to put too much, they put a little blue eyeliner and black mascara along with a darker shade of blue eye shadow. She put a little lip gloss on and blush, then she was ready to go. And she had gotten ready just in time.

A few minutes after they had finished, then sat down to breath and the doorbell rang. A few minutes later they were informed the limo was there to pick up Kagome. Giving Sakura one last hug, she was swept downstairs where she grabbed a hooded cape, that came down to the floor and was a navy blue, to keep warm. She also put on a mask that covered half her face because the ball happened to be a mask ball. After getting in, she felt the anxiety and excitement of finally meeting her real parents. Then they pulled up to a huge and brightly lit building and thoughts were gone as the door opened to reveal a red carpet leading to huge doors along with paparazzi along the sides. She held her breath as she got out gracefully and walked towards the door, feeling nervous and excited about everything and not even glancing at the irritating paparazzi. When she got inside, she raised the hood back up to shadow her face and fixed the mask. She then walked to the announcer and told him who she was. Standing behind him, he announced, "KAGOME HIGURASHI, HEIR TO SOUTHERNLAND INC. AND DAUGHTER TO LADY ALLYSA AND LORD HITOMI!" As soon as that was said, the room when quiet. Until she was glomped by two adults who looked like her.

Sesshoumaru growled as he walked into the ballroom. He couldn't get his thoughts off of Kagome, and it was killing him. He knew he overacted and that she didn't deserve that, but it just made him mad that she said no to him. No one had ever done that. Now, he finds out that he's betrothed to the Higurashis' daughter, whom he had never met. 'Can the day get any worse?' Little did he know that this was going to be an interesting day, indeed. And that was when the announcer announced the arrival of his fiancé. Setting back his emotionless façade, he waited for anything that would come. That's when he spotted her with her parents. They were moving her mask off her face. He froze.

"Mom, dad? Oh my gosh!" She hugged her parents back with all her might, crying as were they. They dragged her to the back of the room and pulled the hood down and removed her mask. "Darling, you're so beautiful!" "Yes! Now, let's take you to meet your betrothed, okay sweetie?" She just nodded slightly, letting them give her cape to someone then giving her mask back. Although, she left it off. She was soon dragged to the man InuTaishou and his son. All thoughts left again as she saw her betrothed. "Sesshoumaru?"

He looked at her with indifference, but he was surprised. He didn't know she was both miko and demon. And from the feel of her aura she was powerful. 'Well, at least now the issues with my beast side will be settled. She looks even more beautiful.' He bowed to her, as she curtsied back, keeping her eyes glued to the floor. 'Why me? It seems fate has drawn me to this man…hmm…maybe it's a good thing?' She decided to be optimistic and except her fate. "Lord Higurashi, may I speak with my intended?" "Of course, dear boy, you both need to get to know each other. The dancing has started, why don't you two go and dance a little while?" "Good idea. Kagome Higurashi, will you honor me with a dance?" "Yes, Lord Taishou." Then they danced.

"So, now I guess you have to endure me, don't you, Kagome?" She locked her eyes with his as she answered. "I never said I didn't enjoy your company and that I didn't like you. I just don't date my colleagues or bosses, as I said. I meant no offense." "I'm sorry for the way I acted. Can you forgive this Sesshoumaru and come back to work with us at the school? We need you because I can't find anyone else suited for the job." Kagome didn't answer for a little while, shocked that he just apologized. Smiling, she answered, "Of course I'll come back. Thank you for apologizing." He nodded and she leaned in closer to him as they danced. He pulled her closer and she sighed and laid her head on his chest as he pulled her even closer, enjoying her body heat. He twined his tail with hers as his beast purred with happiness and contentment.

"You know, you'll have to move in with me, don't you?" This was the fifth dance they had danced and they had gotten to know each other better. He was curious as to what her reaction would be to this very question, so he asked it. Her answer mildly surprised him, yet it still pleased him greatly. "Of course. I don't mind at all. I love Rin, she was already like a daughter to me." He nodded and they locked eyes yet again. But this time it was different, for both of them. They couldn't look away as they stared seemingly into each other souls. Not one to miss an opportunity, Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Time froze for both of them as she kissed him back. Glad she hadn't pushed him away, he pulled her even closer and deepened the kiss, and kissed harder and with more passion. Running his tongue over her bottom lip, he asked for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly and he slid his tongue in, earning a gasp from Kagome, thus letting him slid his tongue in more. He explored her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he her waist.

Tangling her hands in his hair, she moaned into his mouth as she rubbed her tongue against his, her body felt as if on fire. After they pulled away for the necessity of air, they were met with wild clapping. Kagome blushed as she looked at everyone, then she buried her face in Sesshoumaru's chest, groaning. He smirked a little to himself as he continued holding her, content to just be with her. He was going to get a beautiful, intelligent, and powerful mate soon.

The ball went on a lot later, but if one were to look, a white haired man with a black haired lady were sitting on the balcony, talking about anything and everything and getting to know each other. When it was time for her to leave, he kissed her hand and bid her goodnight. Soon, she was to move in with him. And he couldn't wait.

**Woot! Two chapters in one day...I'm sure none of ya's were expecting what I put...but neither was I! It's just the product of little sleep and no caffine! Anywho, I hope you likes because I really tried to fix everything and changed a little bit of things. Plus adding in new twists no one would expect is fun. Let me know if it sucks and I should like die, or if it rocks like some people say so! Read and Review! Lotsa love! TBK87**


	9. Chapter 10

-1

Kagome sighed as she packed the last few things at her mothers house. Starting today, she was moving in with her boss A.K.A., her fiancé. 'Oh joy, that man is a popsicle. I don't know how I'm going to not be bored out of my mind. At least Rin and Shippo will be there.' She thought to herself as she took the boxes out to Sesshoumaru's car. The drive to his house was silent, as she was lost in her own thoughts and Sesshoumaru just didn't have anything to say. When they pulled up to his house, Kagome didn't say anything or gawk. She looked at it and grabbed a few boxes. 'I've seen bigger houses, believe me.' She thought. Walking behind Sesshoumaru who had a few boxes also, she waited until he opened the door and walked inside. She glanced around a little and noticed the usual things were there. As Sesshoumaru led her to her room, she sighed yet again. 'This is definitely going to take some getting used to.'

After setting her stuff down, Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. "I'm was sure you're weren't going to be comfortable sharing a room yet, so you have this room which is across from mine. I hope you like it here, as you will be living her with me." "What about Shippo?" Sesshoumaru thought a minute. "He'll have a room fixed for him. I'll go get the rest of your things and while I do that, you can take a shower and/or make yourself at home." He left her to take care of herself while he finished getting her things.

Kagome blinked once, twice, and thrice times. (A/N I know, but that's just me¼I love that word¼thrice¼sorry anywho¼) Her bathroom was¼.small. 'How in the world am I supposed to do everything in there? It's just a shower to, no bath?' She groaned and flopped on her bed. She closed her eyes for what seemed like a minute, but soon drifted to sleep.

Carrying her things, he put them down quietly after noticing she was asleep, curled up with her tail wrapped around her. He had never seen a being as beautiful as her. Shaking his head to  
clear it when unwanted thoughts popped up, he sat on the edge of her bed. "Kagome." He called as he moved a piece of hair out of her face. She didn't wake up, so he tried shaking her a little. "Kagome." She groaned and rolled over, cuddling with her tail. He got the best idea after a few seconds. He leaned forward and¼tickled her! She jumped out of bed screaming, "JUMPING BANANA BEANS IN A CARROT PATCH!" Seeing it was Sesshoumaru, she calmed down. "You are aware you scared me enough to scream something totally random?" He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay, I know what you're thinking, you're thinking 'Why am I stuck with a crazy person such as her?' Well, here's your answer buster¼I'm crazy and proud of it!" After her little rant the room was silent. They just stared at one another. And stared. And stared some more before a mouse ran across the room and she shrieked, and jumped across the room, clinging to Sesshoumaru.

He looked at her, raising both eyebrows. "You're a dog demon, more powerful than just about anyone and you're afraid of a mouse who is thousands of times smaller than you?" (A/N No offense to anyone, but come on! It's a little cute mousy it's not like it's gonna kill you¼unless it's mine¼anywho¼) Kagome glared at him and realized she was clinging to him. Immediately let go, she was too annoyed to blush about their close proximity. "Well excuse me for being a woman." He shook his head slightly. "No, I know men who are afraid of them too, me, if they don't bother me, they're fine. Anyway, what would you like to eat?" She thought for a minute. And thought some more. And after that, she thought some more. "Uh, how about I cook? I am an excellent cook, plus I need to get acquainted with your kitchen." After getting a questioning look (A/N The eyes people, we all know he aint gonna do nothing to show he's baffled.) from him, she continued, "Don't ask, it's something I must do." With that said, he led her down the stairs and to the kitchen. Thinking it alright to leave her there, he went to his office to work on some papers.

Kagome looked around the kitchen and got all the ingredients out. She was making Spaghetti, and salad. She looked around and saw a cookie recipe and she decided to make them too. After getting everything ready, she started cooking. About an hour and a half later, Sesshoumaru came down following the yummy smells coming from the kitchen. He came down just in time to see that Kagome had finished cooking and was setting the table. Sitting down, he looked at her. "Where are the kids?" She asked as he sat down. "Shippo is with your brother and Rin is with her grandfather." She nodded and sat down beside him. "I made spaghetti and salad, and then for desert, chocolate chip cookies." As if on cue, both their stomachs growled simultaneously. Kagome laughed and filled their plates, then started eating. They spent the evening, talking and getting to know each other better. 'Maybe this won't be as bad as it seems. But I don't want to jinx it or anything.' Kagome thought to herself, smiling.

The next day, Kagome returned to work and was quite happy. Sango was the first one to come and welcome her back with open arms…literally. As soon as she caught sight of Kagome, she ran and glomped her, knocking them both down to the floor. "Yay! Now I won't be alone with the lecher again!" Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "You don't like him that much, do you? Despite the way you two look at each other?" Sango scoffed, "He's like a perverted brother to me, we've known each other for forever. Although my boyfriend, Bankotsu, doesn't like him hanging on me and he throws a hissy fit like a lot. Hey, do you want to celebrate with us when we get off work? Bank's brother, Jakotsu is coming over and I don't want to be alone with them both. Do you have a boyfriend?" Kagome flushed red as Sesshoumaru trailed behind them, listening in. "By the way!? What happened to you, you're like a demon now…" Kagome waved a hand as if dismissing the question. "I apparently inherited from my real parents and I like it." Sango stopped as if examining her, and nodded to herself. "Good, now answer my other question, do you have a boyfriend?" She demanded to know as Kagome's face flushed red yet again.

"Uh, Sango…I have something to tell you." She spent the next few finites explaining everything to Sango about everything happening. Sango was in shock and went to her class in shock. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was back in his office and pretty happy, even though he kept the poker face. _'Maybe this won't be as bad as it seems?'_

Kagome walked into her classroom and was tackled to the ground by her class. Laughing, she hugged them back and got to work. After school, she met up with Sango, telling her that she would meet her at the restaurant. She then went, along with Rin and Shippo, to meet Sesshoumaru in his office. She was holding a sleeping Rin and Shippo, as she walked into his office and smiled at him, he was on the phone. After he hung up, he looked at her. _'Well at least she's good with kids. I may have wanted her earlier, now I really want her.' _As they took the kids home, Kagome was silent. She was thinking about asking him to go with her that night with Sango, but didn't know how to ask. When they got home, there was a lady standing on the front porch. "Hey, let me take the kids and you both can be on your way?" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with a raised eyebrow. "I got a babysitter so that I can go with you tonight. Unless, of course, you don't want me to?" Sesshoumaru answered as the lady got the kids and took them inside.

"Uh, can I get changed and take a shower?" Sesshoumaru smirked and stepped closer to her. "Only if I can join you?" Kagome flushed red and blinked. "You can't be serious?" Sesshoumaru's smirk grew. "Oh, I'm serious." Kagome looked a the front door, then Sesshoumaru and back. _'Hm. How long would it take me to run upstairs and lock the door?'_ As if reading her thoughts, Sesshoumaru chuckled quietly. "I'm not serious, you may use my shower it's bigger."

Kagome came downstairs in a modest red dress that came down to the floor. It hugged her curves, and was elegant. She also wore red high heels and had her hair down, letting it travel down her back in waves. She had on a little makeup, too, some black mascara and eyeliner. She looked around and saw Sesshoumaru waiting for her, her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him. He was wearing black dress pants with a blood red dress shirt. The dress shirt had the first few buttons undone, exposing part of his smooth, muscular chest. Realizing she was starring, Kagome walked over to her and took his offered arm. Tonight was going to be interesting.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.**

**Okay, this was a little of a filler chapter, I couldn't think that much…sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was busy plus my evil younger brother was on the computer for forever…anywho, hope you liked, I think I made some mistakes, but I don't have time to fix them, I'm really tired…only eight hours of sleep the past forty eight hours doesn't help you much, ne? I also got a little complaint on fluffiness, and I'm sorry, but I'm just a fluffy person...I tried to cut back, so sorry if I didn't do that much and you don't like it...Anywho, Read and Review. Lotsa love! TBK87**


	10. Chapter 11

-1Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked into the restaurant, looking for Sango. Spotting her, they headed over to her. As they got closer, they noticed that there were two men with her. Well, one man and another that looked quite feminine in the pink knee length dress he was wearing. As they got over to the table, Sango stood up, as did her companions. "Hello, Mr. Taishou, Kagome. This," She gestured to a man with indigo eyes and raven hair pulled into a long braid, who was wearing white dress pants with a indigo dress shirt, "is my boyfriend, Bankotsu. And this," She gestured to a man with short raven hair, with a little makeup on and the dress, "is his gay brother Jakotsu. Jakotsu, Bankotsu, this is Kagome and my boss Sesshoumaru Taishou." They bowed respectfully to one another and took their seats. Kagome sat on one side of Sango, Bankotsu sat on the other and Sesshoumaru sat by Kagome, while Jakotsu sat by him and Bankotsu.

"Kagome, darling, that dress is stunning, where did you get it?" Jakotsu had been getting to know her, and Kagome could tell that he was a good person. The only thing she didn't really like were the passes he made at Sesshoumaru. "Sessy, why do you ignore me?" Kagome watched with half amusement and half anger as Sesshoumaru's eye twitched unnoticeably to all but her. She had her grin as she wiped her lips from the meal. "You will not call this Sesshoumaru 'Sessy'. If you continue, you will not live to see another day." Kagome then laughed at the scared/horny look that Sesshoumaru received. "Don't worry Jakotsu-san, he does that to everybody, don't feel bad." Ignoring the glare from Sesshoumaru, she turned and started talking to Sango and her boyfriend.

Kagome collapsed on her and Sesshoumaru's couch, him right beside her. She couldn't help but grin at the nights events. After they had gotten to know each other, everyone had started talking. Jakotsu kept making passes at Sesshoumaru who grew irritated at him. Soon, the threats came more often and everyone at the table could _feel_ Sesshoumaru's ire.

Kagome will never forget what happened when they were walking to their car.

_Flashback_

_Sango, Bankotsu, Kagome, Jakotsu, and Sesshoumaru were walking to their cars, saying their last good byes. Jakotsu was in tears from being separated from 'his Sesshy'. Kagome watched in pure amusement as Jakotsu gave Sesshoumaru his number and kissed his hand. Let's just say, Sesshoumaru actually showed emotion. It was a mixture of disgust and surprise. Kagome laughed hard and got in the car, everyone parting ways as Sesshoumaru was glaring at Kagome who laughed harder._

_End of Flashback_

Kagome smiled at her now sleeping fiancé. He looked so cute with his mouth hanging open and arms splayed out everywhere. She got up, and he fell over. Not wanting to leave him in an awkward position, Kagome grabbed some pillows and a blanket and covered him up. Without thinking, she kissed his forehead, and was about to pull away when…she was pulled into a bear hug by an awake Sesshoumaru. Golden eyes opened slowly as he looked at her. Smiling, she snuggled into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, thus making him a huge Sessy-bear. She smirked at the thought as he started to drift off to sleep, her calming scent like a lullaby to him. The last thing he heard before falling asleep was, "Good night, Sessy-bear."

The next morning, Kagome was awake still in the hug, with two very hyperactive kids running around yelling at each other about what they wanted for breakfast. Sighing, she tried to pull away before being pulled into a tighter, almost painful embrace. She shook her head and smack Sesshoumaru's forehead. As expected, two golden eyes popped open, glaring at her sleepily. "Well, after you decided to make me a live teddy bear, I had to return the favor. Now I can't escape and the kids want breakfast. Can you help in this predicament?" She asked calmly, smirking. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes and let go of her. This was unexpected by her and since there was little room, she fell off the couch with a big 'thud.' "You did that on purpose!"

"Why whatever do you mean, dearest?" He asked sleepily.

"You're feigning innocence, it doesn't suit you, so it's decipherable."

"Dammit."

"I didn't know you cursed?"

"Nope, just a spur of the moment thing."

"Riiiggghhhttt, and I'm the Wizard of Oz while you're Dorothy, eh? You're half asleep."

"No I'm not." (A/N yep, we all know he would never admit sleeping.)

"Whatever you say, I'm going to fix breakfast."

Kagome jumped up from her position on her back, on the floor, and ran into the kitchen as she heard the kids screaming. Stepping in it, she saw Shippo and Rin were running away from Jaken, the babysitter. "You stupid children! You're going to wake up Lord Sesshoumaru and that stupid wench!" Kagome's hackles rose, but before she could say anything, Sesshoumaru's cold voice came into hearing range. "Jaken, do not disrespect the future Lady of the Western Lands. If you ever do, I shall rip out your tongue. You may leave now, so I don't have to hear your screeching and sleep." His reply was from a visibly shaking Jaken, "Y..y..yesss milord, right away." He scurried out of the house. Kagome, shaking her head, smiled at the children who lunged for her leg. She patted their heads before asking, "So what do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" Shippo cried.

"NO! Waffles!" Rin glared.

"How about I make something else? How about eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, and lots more, huh?"

"Yay!" The children cried in unison before being shooed away to play while she fixes breakfast.

After breakfast was done, Kagome told the children to wash up while she wakes Sesshoumaru back up. Stepping into the living room, she hears him snoring, well more like purring. Laughing quietly, she stalks over to him before eyeing her 'prey' to decide how to wake him up. Getting an evil glint in her eyes, she jumped on top of him, straddling his waist as she tickled him. (A/N I know what you're all thinking… "He's not ticklish! Well you know what, in this story he is!")

Sesshoumaru was awakened by something being 'thrown' on top of him and then he was…loathe he admit it…tickled. He burst out laughing, the sounds coming out rich and deep. He struggled away from the pursuer, keeping his eyes closed. After they stopped enough to let him breath, he opened his eyes to see Kagome straddling his waist as she smirked triumphantly to herself. "Morning, Sesshoumaru. Breakfast is ready, so go wash up while I help the kids." She said as she got up off of him. Nearly groaning from the loss of hear from Kagome, he sluggishly got up and went to take a quick shower.

"So, does Sesshoumaru have a sleeping problem or something?" She finally asked that interesting question to Rin. "No, Daddy sleeps in when it's the weekend and he doesn't have to work. He normally sleeps a lot later, but since you woke him up, he has to get up." She giggled. "Thanks, Rin, now eat up." After he came downstairs, they ate together and decided to go to a picnic with the kids later in the garden while they go and visit Sesshoumaru's parents. Kagome smiled happily. She was really starting to like this little family of hers and hoped they never go away.

Hugging Shippo that night, she kissed his forehead before tucking him in. She did the same to Rin, and then went downstairs where she and Sesshoumaru were watching a movie. Plopping down, she grabbed a handful of popcorn before laying her head in his lap as she watched the movie. Halfway into it, they were both asleep, her still laying in his lap, while one of his arms laid across her back and the other splayed across the back of the couch. His head was leaned back, with his mouth hanging open as he drooled a little. They both had wonderful dreams and vaguely wondered what was going to happen next.

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's been busy around here. Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy and keep reviewing! Lotsa love! TBK87**


	11. AN IMPORTANT!

**Okay you guys, I need to know if I should continue or not. I also need to have a few ideas if I continue cause I can't think of anything. So if you want me to continue, please give some ideas, and I'll see if I can put it in there. I might not continue, though, but we'll just have to see, okay? Well gots to go, remember what I said and let me know! **

**TheBlackKnight87**

**P.S. I'll get on soon and see what you say! Ja ne!**


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome woke up as the phone rang. Going downstairs, she saw that Sesshoumaru had already left for work. She answered the phone as she went to make her some coffee.

"Hello?"

"Hi dear, we need to plan the wedding, it's coming up soon!"

"Oh, yes, we do! What are we going to do, it's in a month oh my gosh!"

"Calm down now, dear. We will just have to work fast. I've already got a wedding planner and all you need to worry about is the guest list and your dress, then the bride's maid and best maid."

"Okay, that's good, I already got those done a few days ago. I'm coming over, I'll bring Rin and Shippo with me, they're on spring break. Sesshoumaru had to go to work because he had things to do. See you in a few."

"Okay dear, good bye."

"Good bye."

Kagome hung up the phone and went upstairs to get dressed. After that, she went to wake up the children. "Rin, Shippo, time to wake up!" She was glad that they were sharing a room at the moment. She left after getting simultaneous groans. Chuckling, she made a quick breakfast then the three of them went to her mother's after writing Sesshoumaru a note.

"Kagome dear, this dress is wonderful!" Kagome looked at another dress for the millionth time. She actually liked this dress, so she took it and tried it on. "Mom, it fits perfectly!" She walked out and modeled it for her mother, her markings and tail were hidden behind a concealing spell, so she didn't have to worry about prying eyes. She took it off and they bought it.

Sesshoumaru had just gotten home when he found a note saying Kagome was with her mother buying things for the wedding. Sesshoumaru shook his head mentally. 'Women. Why must I put up with one? Why can't I understand them?' Sighing a little, he pulled out a coke and turned on the football game. He had already gotten his suit so he was ready besides the invitations, but he knew who he was going to invite. The phone rang suddenly so he jumped up and answered in his usual monotone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Sess! We want to take you and Kagome out to celebrate, so come tonight to Inuyasha's place so that we can! At seven! Later!" _

And with that, his friend, Miroku, hung up. He shook his head mentally and pulled out his cell phone, pushing the button to call Kagome.

"_Hello?"_

"Kagome?"

"_Yes? Sesshoumaru, did something happen? The kids are with Inuyasha so…"_

"You mean you left the children with Inuyasha…the baka…the idiot?"

"_Uh…I guess, he came over today to meet me and took the kids so that I could come and get a dress…"_

His ears perked up at this, "What does it look like?"

"_Nothing, not going to tell you! Bad luck! Anyway, what is it that you need?"_

"Oh yes, Miroku invited us to go to Inuyasha's for a party to celebrate the marriage."

"_What time?"_

"Seven."

"_Okay, I'll see you soon, I'm almost done."_

"Hn."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

Kagome snapped her phone shut and smiled. She knew she was falling deeply for him. She just didn't know how it was possible. Shrugging, she informed her mother to take the dress with her and then she left to go get ready, after all it was already five so she needed to get ready. Getting home, she kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek before turning and going to take a shower.

A couple hours later, they were both ready. Kagome was wearing a blue dress with sakura flowers all over it. It clung to her curves, but the neck didn't go down to far and it wasn't indecent. Sesshoumaru wore a dark blue dress shirt with a pair of dressy jeans with his hair up in a high ponytail. Seeing this, Kagome frowned. "Is there something wrong, Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru asked curiously as she frowned. She walked up to him before sliding her hands over his shoulders then reaching up to play with his hair. "And why is your hair up?" This time she was curious. "I rather like my hair up, it doesn't get in the way, but I refuse to cut it." Kagome laughed and pulled the ponytail holder out slowly so he wouldn't notice as she leaned in for a kiss. As she kissed him, she pulled it out all the way and it tumbled down onto his shoulders and back.

"And why did you do that?" He asked, annoyed. It took him a long time to put it up and here she pulled it down. She smiled sweetly at him. "I like it better when it's out, not up." She said as she let her fingers slide through the silky silver tresses. "Hn. Whatever, lets go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the car.

They arrived at Inuyasha's and walked in, both quiet. They looked around, seeing the lights off. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Come out, we know you wanted to surprise up, but this is just a bit too cliché." Groans were heard as the lights came on and people looked disappointed. Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at Sesshoumaru before looking back, "And you expect us not to tell? We're demons after all." Some of the people smacked themselves in the head as the others just went to sit down. Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat down and started to talk a little as dinner was being served. "You know, Sess, we are going to have to kill you're half brother." Kagome spoke in annoyance as their kids ran around hyper. "The baka gave them pocky, so now they're never gonna sleep…" Kagome growled lightly. Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement when he caught Rin and pulled her into his lap where she sat bouncing. Shippo was basically doing the same thing on Kagome's lap. Kagome put him down and stalked over to Inuyasha. He took off running and Kagome smirked, going back to the table. She smiled evilly, making Sesshoumaru raise an eyebrow. "He's going to get BIG payback."

They got home and put the kids to bed, thankful that they had worn out their energy. Kagome had gotten payback by throwing pie into Inuyasha's face making everyone laugh and Inuyasha stare at her with wide eyes. She had a fun time dancing with Sesshoumaru and now they were going to bed…in the same bed, seeing as how her bed somehow magically got broken. Cough kids cough. She was a wee bit uncomfortable, but got over it. A couple more weeks and the wedding was going to happen…and she was nervous beyond belief. She drifted off into sleep in Sesshoumaru's embrace.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.**

**Thank you all that reviewed and told me ideas and to keep writing on this story, I never knew anyone cared...-cries- sniff...Anywho, I shall continue if but for a few more chapters and I hope you all stay with me for them. This chapter was kinda quick, but I'm a little busy so it'll have to do for now. Next chapter is the wedding! Here's a preview of the next story I'll be writing:**

**Blood Never Lies**

**She was a cold, emotionless vampire, the most powerful ever. He is a emotional, warm hearted human who was sold into slavery along with his brother at the age of 13 by his own parents. He is now 24 and is being sold yet again along with his brother. But this person is different. Can he figure out the secrets behind those icy blue eyes? SessKag MirSan InuKik**

**Let me know if you think this will be good and keep an eye out for it! Keep reviewing! Lotsa love, TheBlackKnight87**


	13. Ch 13: The End

Kagome sat at her vanity at the church. Today was the day. No more waiting, no more nervousness…well no more waiting. The nervousness definitely had intensified greatly. She smiled at little Rin who was fixing her little dress. She was the flower girl. Sango, who was doing her hair at the moment, was the best maid. She didn't have many friends, so was thankful she had Sango. She also had Kikyo, who was a bridesmaid, worrying over her makeup. The wedding was going to start in about thirty minutes. Smiling at her reflection, she stood up and stretched in the beautiful dress. It was a traditional American wedding dress, with some Japanese alterations.

It was white, with pink sequins in the designs of sakura blossoms. It had a heart shape torso, while it went in to bring out her tiny waist, and then flared out when it reached her hips, landing into a train. Her shoes were white high heels with pink sequins. Her hair, done by Sango, was up in a bun with hair falling out of it a little. Her bangs were left down to frame her eyes, and curled a little. She wore a little makeup, pink eye shadow with black mascara and eyeliner. A little blush was added and lip gloss, but other than that, she looked like she normally does…beautiful. She felt the butterflies in her stomach stir more as she heard they had only fifteen more minutes to go. What if she made a fool of herself? What if he changed his mind? What if they don't love each other enough to go through this? What if her family didn't accept her? Many other things flew through her mind as she started to have labored breathing. She was soon calmed down by Kikyo and Sango.

Little did she know, that Sesshoumaru wasn't any better off. He was pacing, wondering the same things she had, but even more fervently. He still kept his stoic mask in place, but the worry in his eyes was not missed by anyone. Inuyasha, his best man, put a hand on his shoulder immediately stilling him. "Sesshoumaru, she loves you. She may not have known you long, but the way she acts around you and looks at you, I can tell. I just hope you feel the same way as her. I don't want her getting hurt, after all, she is Kikyo's cousin." Sesshoumaru sighed and sat down gracefully on a couch, leaning back and relaxing. "I know that I love her with all my heart. I didn't believe back then, but it was love at first sight. Never had I thought it would happen to me until she worked longer with me. I just hope you're right and she does love me." Even though it was rare to show his worries, especially to his younger half-brother, but he felt much better.

Sighing, he nearly jumped in surprise as they were informed to go on out now. It's almost time for the bride to walk out. Getting up, he dragged himself to the front of the church, nodding to people who were wishing him luck and congratulating him. He smiled a little at his father when he came up and clapped him on his back. "Sesshoumaru, my boy, you are one lucky man. Just remember that I already think of Kagome as a daughter, so if you hurt her, the consequences will be…difficult for you to handle." Even though he said this cheerily, you couldn't miss the underlying threat. Nodding, Sesshoumaru stood where he was supposed to as his father walked to sit down. He watched with bated breath as the music started for the bridesmaids, best men, and the children to come down. He smiled at his daughter and adopted son, but looked up as the music for the bride started. He lost all the air out of his lungs as he saw her walking down the aisle, her father escorting her.

Kagome had let out a shaky breath as they were told it was time. She grabbed her fathers arm and squeezed, nervous as all get out. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Kagome, my dear, you look absolutely beautiful. You will be fine, don't let the nervousness overcome you." He offered her his arm, which she took as they were now alone in front of the doors that lead down the aisle to Sesshoumaru. She closed her eyes until she heard the music start and taking a deep breath, opened her eyes as the doors opened. She automatically locked eyes with Sesshoumaru and smiled gently at him, mildly surprised he smiled back. She lost her breath when she saw the whole of him, he looked gorgeous in his black tux with his hair fanning around him. His facial marks glowing with the light off the candles on the alter. She was glad that they had chose night for the wedding, and even more happy that the windows were open and the candles lit. Through the windows, you could see the starry sky and crescent moon that was going to be soon on her forehead. Then…she reached Sesshoumaru

The service went through the traditional vows and "I do's." and the kiss. To say that both enjoyed it would be an understatement. They loved it as much as they loved each other. Following the wedding was the reception at Sesshoumaru's Father's mansion. It went well with the dancing, feasting and overall joy at the marriage between Sesshoumaru and Kagome who had left to take pictures. As soon as the reception was over, everyone started to follow the bride and groom out to their limo, throwing bird seed and blowing bubbles at them. As Kagome stopped at the door of the limo, she turned and threw her bouquet. Much to her dismay, Kikyo caught it. Sesshoumaru then threw the garter and much to his own dismay, Inuyasha caught it…on his ear. So their future was sealed. Getting in, the newly wed couple bid good bye to their children who were staying with their grandparents. Blowing kisses, they left.

They were now at their Honeymoon resort. They had gone to Greece. As soon as they arrived, they danced and ate and just enjoyed themselves as the Honeymoon night approached. Then…the faithful night approached. Sesshoumaru carried a giggling Kagome through the room of their hotel and kissed her passionately as he laid her down on the bed. Then…well things happened and soon they were panting and holding onto each other, thankful that they had found each other and basked in their love. Snuggling together, they cuddled each other as their tired bodies brought them into sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kagome smiled as she laid their tuckered out children down. They now had five children: Shippo, Rin, and then the triplets. They were boys and one girl and their names were: Takoshimaru James Taishou, Memenoumaru Michael Taishou, and then Anastasia Lily Taishou. They had been married for at least five years now and they were expecting their sixth child soon. Straightening up, Kagome set a hand on her swollen belly as she stepped out of the room and waddled downstairs to the couch were Sesshoumaru was laying across the couch and reading a book. Sighing, she plopped down. Sesshoumaru immediately set the book down and situated her between his legs to lean on his hard chest, pulling her close. His hands immediately went to her stomach to stroke it lightly and lovingly as she settled back on him.

"Whose idea was it to have so many children again?" She asked as her eyes drooped wearily. "I believe it was both of us, love."

"No, I think it's all your fault."

"I remember being two people in that bed…"

"Don't you even finish."

Sesshoumaru kept his mouth closed, knowing from experience to never argue with a pregnant woman, especially if she is situated between your legs seemingly comfortable. He leaned down and smirked as she shivered at the feeling of his hot breath fanning against the mating mark on her neck. "I can't wait until this one is born and I can ravish you're motherly body. Then we can start working on another child." He whispered seductively in her ear, nibbling on the shell of her ear.

Sighing yet again, she shook her head and playfully hit an arm that was wrapped possessively around her. "How many children are you planning on having with me, hm?" He playfully acted as if in thought before smirking, "As many as that tiny body of yours can handle. Then I'll get a mistress to keep baring my children…" He smirked at her growl. Her eyes flashed red as she commented, "Do that and you'll find yourself incapable to have children ever again. As for that many children, I'm not sure…" She trailed off, her eyes going back to their beautiful sapphire blue. He chuckled, the vibrations going through her as he leaned back and closed his eyes, saying, "Don't worry, Koi, I could never do that to you. You are my one and only. I think we will have that many children, though, because you can't keep your hands off me, I'm just too sexy for that."

"Hn. A sexy devil." He smirked at her sleepy answer. "Yes, your sexy devil." She nodded and fell asleep, warm and safe in his arms. Smiling a true smile, he intertwined their tails and let sleep claim them.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They held each other as they watched the last of their children, their twelfth child Kagomaru Anne Taishou, go off to join the world and go to college. Both parents were tired and old now, but were still deeply in love. Sure, they had had their share of fights and then make ups, but most couples do. She snuggled into his embrace as they laid on their beds, comfortable in each others' presence. They hoped to live like this, happy the kids were gone, but then sad they were gone. Then they drifted off to sleep as they had many times in the past.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The family wept as they buried their father, grandfather, and brother by his wife. She had died a few years after Kagomaru had left, and it was due to illness. She had been weak, but said she was fine. Soon after, she collapsed on the kitchen floor and was rushed to the hospital. Sesshoumaru had refused to leave her side and held her hand all day and night. He never slept, ate or anything. Just sat there for three days straight watching his beautiful Kagome, hoping against hope that she was going to wake up. Sadly, on the third day at the exact time they had had their wedding so many years ago, she died peacefully and in his arms. He had never been the same after that, distancing himself and was always unhappy, but kept with his family. He lived about two years after her, but finally died in his sleep, after finding out a little earlier that he had an incurable disease and he only had a few more days to live. He didn't tell his family, just wrote a note that said a few words and left his will. They buried him in the beautiful garden he and Kagome had made, under the Sakura and Willow trees.

His family clutched the note and cried as the tears rolled down their cheeks and mixed with the rain. They were under umbrellas as the casket lowered in the ground right by her. They looked at the words on their black marble tombstones.

Kagome Lynn Taishou

Devoted wife, mother, grandmother, sister and daughter.

She was loved greatly and will be missed.

Born: 1973 Died: 2145

Sesshoumaru James Taishou

Devoted husband, father, grandfather, brother, and son.

Was loved greatly and will be missed.

Born: 1969 Died: 2147

They walked over to the sheltered tombstones, dry from the rain. Under the tent, they laid they laid a copy of the note he had written onto each of their tombstones and made sure they would stay there undisturbed by rain or wind or anything. Laminated, they lingered their for a few moments before turning and walking away, leaving the words he had said behind.

"_I have gone to meet my beloved in the afterlife. Be it in Heaven or Hell, I have no idea, but be happy, my family, for I shall be with the one who has my very heart in the palm of her hands. I have left the will and remember that I love you all. But now, I have gone to meet my dearest Kagome." Sesshoumaru_

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_A young man with silver hair and cold amber eyes watched as his family walked away. He didn't want them to be sad, but now that he was dead, he couldn't do anything about it. He looked behind him when he heard a beautiful voice call his name. "Sesshoumaru?" He smiled as a young woman with long raven hair and the brightest of blue eyes appeared. A name escaped his lips, "Kagome…" He whispered as his eyes filled with tears. "Sesshou? Is that really you?" She walked up to him, smiling brightly. He nodded and closed his eyes, leaning into her touch as she cupped and caressed his cheek gently. Gods, how he miss her. "Kagome, you look as beautiful as the day I first saw you." She smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him to the Sakura trees. They sat down and he leaned on the tree as she sat between his legs, his arms wrapped around her waist as he back faced his hard chest. "I waited for you Sesshou. We shall see our children in time, but I'm happy you finally made it to me." She said as she watched the rain pour. He smiled and nuzzled her neck, thankful that she was finally in his arms again. They fell asleep once more, forever at peace, waiting for their children._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.**

**Well, my faithful readers and reviewers that is the last chapter. I'm sorry it's been so late of an update and now I've finally got it...and it's the end! -Cries- Well, review tell meh how you liked it and keep an eye out for my next story. Lotsa love, TheBlackKnight87**


	14. PLEASE READ AN

**NOTE: I AM GOING THROUGH THIS AND EDITING MY STORY. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER, NOW SO, YEAH! EDITING IT! IMMENSIVELY! AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
**

**Be advised: I am revising it! HAHA! :D**


End file.
